Megami Saikou
Megami Saikou wird die Endrivalin im Yandere Simulator sein. Beschreibung Megami ist die Erbin des allzubekannten Unternehmens Saikou. Sie hat ein großes Vermögen, ist hochbegabt, hat mehrere Kampfsportarten gemeistert, bislang hat sie alles geschafft, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat und sie war schon immer eine gute Anführerin. In der Akademi High School ist sie das hübscheste und mächtigste Mädchen UND sie ist die Schulsprecherin. Aus unbekannten Gründen war sie die ersten neun Wochen nicht an der Schule. Allerdings wurde sie durch ihren Laptop über die Situation via Video Calls informiert. Das macht sie sehr traurig; von ganzen Herzen wünscht sie sich, ein normales Schulmädchen zu sein. Allerdings weiß sie, dass es unmöglich für sie ist. Das ist aber ein Geheimnis, das sie für sich behält. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Rivalinnen ist Megami bewusst, dass es an der Schule nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Wenn sie einmal angekommen ist wird sie alles tun, um die Schule zu schützen. Zum Beispiel wird sie Überwachungskameras aufstellen, Securitys anstellen und überall Polizei Notrufsäulen installieren. Megami hat auch extrem wichtige Informationen, mit denen sie sehr weit kommen könnte... aber was genau weiß sie? Hat das Saikou Unternehmen etwas damit zu tun? Und noch viel wichtiger, geht es Senpai etwas an? Erscheinungsbild Megami hat lange silberne Haare und türkise Augen. Laut YandereDev ist sie die Schulschönheit. Sie hat schwarze Handschuhe und schwarze Socken, mit Spitze und roten Verzierungen. Zitate "My top priority is to put a stop to anyone that poses a thread to this school! Senpai, I think someone may be stalking you. But don't worry, I'll keep you safe!" "Meine oberste Priorität ist es, jemanden zu stoppen, der eine Gefahr für diese Schule darstellt!" Senpai, ich denke, jemand stalkt dich, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dich beschützen! " - Megami im Rival Introduction Video - "Is someone there?...Ah! It's you...Why have you come here? Have you come here to taunt me? Do you even know who I am? I know who you are. I know what you are. My father won't allow me to attend school while you are..."active". He has a reason for tolerating your presence at this school. I don't. You are a vulgar creature that is only allowed to exist because you serve a purpose. If it was my decision, then every last one of you would be exterminated. Have fun while you can. If you and I ever cross paths...you're going to have a bad time." "Ist da jemand? ... Ah, du bist es... Warum bist du hierher gekommen, bist du hierher gekommen, um mich zu verhöhnen? Weißt du, wer ich bin? Ich weiß, wer du bist! Ich weiß, was du bist! Vater wird mir nicht erlauben, zur Schule zu gehen, während du ... "aktiv" bist. Er hat einen Grund, deine Anwesenheit an dieser Schule zu tolerieren. Ich nicht. Du bist ein vulgäres Geschöpf, das nur existieren darf, weil du für einen Zweck hier bist. Wenn es meine Entscheidung wäre, dann würde jeder letzte von euch ausgerottet werden. Hab viel Spaß, solange du kannst. Wenn du und ich uns jemals treffen werden, wirst du eine schlechte Zeit haben!" - Megami im Laptop - Galerie MegamiProfilInternet.png|Profil der Website MegamiEntwurf.jpg|Ursprünglicher Entwurf von Megami MegamiLaptop.png|Megami im Laptop yandere_simulator__megami_saikou_by_druelbozo-dam5or7.png|Ganzkörperposter en:Megami Saikou pl:Megami Saikou fr:Megami Saikou es:Megami Saikou ru:Мегами Сайко Kategorie:Rivalin Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Schülervertretung Kategorie:Schüler